Numbuh 1's Relationships
This page contains the myriads of relationships that Numbuh 1 has had with other people throughout the series. Relatives Monty Uno (Numbuh 0) : "Dad...you ARE Numbuh 0... Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell everyone! They'll be like, "You're the coolest, Numbuh 1!", and then I'll be like, "Yeah, I am, aren't I?". And then we'll go on missions together and battle evil adults and AHHH!!! My own dad is really Numbuh 0!" - Numbuh 1 in Operation: Z.E.R.O. Monty or "Numbuh 0" is Numbuh 1's dad. He's famous for bringing the KND to its seventh age. During Operation: O.O.M.P.P.A.H., Numbuh 1 is embarrassed that he's his dad however towards the end of the episode, he fights for his dad back from Willard (a lonely kid who wants his own dad to pay attention to him). Then, this changes the relationship between Numbuh 1 and Monty as he takes up playing the sousaphone (not tuba). In Operation: E.N.D., Numbuh 1 takes the opportunity to spend some quality time with him though it changes when Numbuh 86 and her decomissioning squad chases them. Later in that same episode, he mourns about how he wanted to spend quality time with him. Everything starts to change during Operation: Z.E.R.O. when Numbuh 1 first yells at him to shut up because Monty only babbles on about spending quality time as he's oblivious to what's happening around them (even when they're being chased by Citi-zombie Hamsters). Once Numbuh 1 uses the recomissioning device on his dad, he instantly becomes Numbuh 0 once again, leading to Numbuh 1 spazzing as he can't believe that his own dad is Numbuh 0. The two go out of their way to defeat Grandfather and save the entire world. At the end of the movie, Numbuh 0 gets decomissioned along with Grandfather. Numbuh 1 tries to figure out what's wrong with the recomissioning device though he gets a message that he shouldn't recomission Numbuh 0 because his greatest mission is "Being a good father to my son 1.". This makes him cry and Monty coming up from behind and asking what's wrong. Numbuh 1 hugs him and tells him it was just an old friend. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Monty becomes Numbuh 0 one more time along with his wife, Numbuh 999, to wish him off and tell him that he's proud of him to become the first Earth representative operative of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Numbuh 999 : "You were in the Kids Next Door, too?!" - Numbuh 1 in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Numbuh 999 is the wife of Monty Uno and mother of Numbuh 1. Not much is known about their relationship to each other but she seems to be a jolly English woman who does everything a mother should do for their son. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she reveals that she is proud of her son as well. Numbuh 10 In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., Lizzie suspects that Numbuh 1 is cheating on her with Numbuh 10 and arrives at Sector J with Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 in tow. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 10 tell her that they aren't dating, but that Numbuh 1's father is her mother's long-lost brother, making them cousins. Category:Uncle Love Interests Lizzie Devine Lizzie was Nigel's girlfriend for almost the entire series until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. where they split up. In episodes with her, he's always looking out for her even when she's driven him to the point of madness such as Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. where she puts a boyfriend helmet so that he would pay more attention to her. In Operation: D.A.T.E., it can be inferred that when he was still together with her, he spent lots of quality of time with her due to all of the myriads of pictures she had of him or where they were together (though Lizzie could've stalked him and took all those pictures because she's crazy in love with him). Though, in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. save Lizzie from being the President's girlfriend. The two are also shown to be very close in Operation: P.O.O.L.. However, in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. the relationship is hinted throughout the episode to the end that it will end. Lizzie realizes that, after Nigel saves her from the Treehouse, she can't compete with the Kids Next Door anymore and she wants a boyfriend who is willing to pay more attention and love towards her. Numbuh 1 pleads her not to go away though she goes away leaving him heartbroken and shedding a tear at the end of the episode. Numbuh 3 It's been debateable of a love interest or just a small one-sided crush between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3. Some of these hints of this can be taken from Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. where Numbuh 5 questions him, "Who likes Numbuh 3 and don't say Numbuh 4.", to where Numbuh 1 only gives her a knowing smirk as an indication to himself as it can't possibly be Ace "The Kid". As well, in Operation: Z.E.R.O. where he's fighting his Senior Cit-zombiified Sector V, he holds Kuki by the wrists and only says her name, just staring at her for a while, holding what he might say to her before he throws her to the ground. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., as they say their goodbyes, Kuki gives him a kiss on his head and rubs it while Numbuh 1 looks after her with a smile. However, these could only been signs of friendly affection between the two and mostly being seen as good friends throughout Codename: Kids Next Door. Despite their being friends, Numbuh 1 is seen being annoyed with Numbuh 3's antics and dizzyheadness as seen in Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E., but also attempted to cheer her up in Operation: H.O.M.E.. Friends Numbuh 362 Numbuh 5 Numbuh 4 Numbuh 2 Numbuh 86 Numbuh 6 Vin Moosk Enemies Grandfather Father Delightful Children From Down The Lane President Jimmy Chester Willard Ice Cream Men Mr. Boss Rivals Chad (Numbuh 274) Uncle(Father)the brother of Monty Uno is the evil Father